Wake up in the mornin' feeling like Moriarty
by FaroreWorldshaper
Summary: Songfic, based on Tik Tok. My gosh, do you know how long it took me to make up these stupid lyrics? Please don't kill me for the stupid...
1. Chapter 1

… **I really don't know how this happened. Don't own KE$HA or Sherlock!**

**SHERLOCK**

Wake up in the mornin' feeling like Moriarty

Grab my Belstaff and some patches (Don't know if Imma party)

'Fore I leave, shoot the wall and play on mah violin

Get a text from Lestrade-'Found the killer, brought him in'

Moriarty wants me to fly, fly

So I jump off the roof to die, die

John's trying hard not to cry, cry

I gotta take down that web, web

Can't slack now till they're all dead, dead

They're all gone except for Seb, Seb

Don't stop make it pop

You got no limp so keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

Moriarty on sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till a sniper kills my doc, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Don't stop make it pop

You got no limp so keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

Moriarty on sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till a sniper kills my doc, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Ain't got a care in the world 'cuz I'm not really here

In my Mind Palace I am safe and the pain disappears

Now, my captor wants me to tell him what he wants to know

But I deduce the hell out of him until Mycroft shows

I'm talking' bout-getting out of this cell, cell

Goin' back to England to get well, well

Haven't seen John since I fell, fell

Now, now-Mycroft's gettin' me back home, home

Mrs. Hudson faints-oh no, no

Mrs. Hudson faints-oh no, no

Mrs. Hudson-you okay?

Don't stop make it pop

You got no limp so keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

Moriarty on sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till a sniper kills my doc, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Don't stop make it pop

You got no limp so keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

Moriarty on sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till a sniper kills my doc, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

John, You got me up

You pushed me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

My back, it bled

You hurt me now

With that left hook

Yeah, you hurt me

Molly's got Tom

This feels so wrong

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

Tom thinks I'm drunk

Molly stabbed Tom

Molly stabbed Tom…

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop make it pop

I know you gonna keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

For the angels, all right

Tick Tock on the clock

No sniper's gonna kill my doc, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Don't stop make it pop

I know you gonna keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

For the angels, all right

Tick Tock on the clock

No sniper's gonna kill my doc, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHN**

Wake up in the mornin' feeling like Sherlock's skull

Grab mah jumper and mah Browning (Don't know where I might go)

'Fore I leave, make some tea and find an eyeball in the cup

Wanna yell at Sherlock but he ain't woken up

My best friend tells me he's a lie, lie

Then jumps off a roof and dies, dies,

I feel like Im gonna cry, cry

Go to his grave and I make a scene, scene

One more miracle just for me, me

But he's watchin' behind a tree, tree

Don't stop make it pop

Don't need a cane to keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

All the psychos in sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till Moriarty kills Sherlock, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Don't stop make it pop

Don't need a cane to keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

All the psychos in sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till Moriarty kills Sherlock, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Ain't got a joy in the world 'cuz my best friend is gone

Then I meet a girl named Mary and I feel less foregone

Now, I want to propose 'cuz I feel that she's right

But holy s*** Sherlock, you're alive? Well now what?

Don't need a cane to keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

All the psychos in sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till Moriarty kills Sherlock, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Don't need a cane to keep up

Tonight, Imma Fight

All the psychos in sight

Tick Tock on the clock

Till Moriarty kills Sherlock, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Sherlock, You fixed me up

You broke me down

I don't know how

But you got me

I punched you know

And you fell down

I don't know how

But you're hurt now

You fixed me up

You broke me down

I felt so mad

that I punched you

I got you now

With my left hook

With my left hook…

Now the shootin' don't start till I walk in

Just stop, make it stop,

Need a cane I can't keep up

Tonight, I can't fight

Havin' nightmares till there's light

Tick Tock on the clock

But no one stops Sherlock, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Just stop, make it stop,

Need a cane I can't keep up

Tonight, I can't fight

Havin' nightmares till there's light

Tick Tock on the clock

But no one stops Sherlock, no

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!

Whoah-oh-oh-oh!


End file.
